


A Friend

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Sara might have been thinking after her conversation with Mozzie near the end of season 3.0. Spoilers for everything before Checkmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my wip folder and I found a few sentences about what Sara what might be thinking after the first half of the season. Since she is coming back tomorrow and since the new canon will undoubtedly supplants my current head-canon, that I should post what I have now before it we really know what happened. This is unbeta'd. I have never posted anything unbeta'd before so this is my unfiltered writing.

Sara sees something else in Neal. Most people probably only see his expensive tastes and gorgeous looks .She knows that almost everyone is charmed by him, but she wonders how many people actually know him. She thought that Mozzie was one of those people, but now she was having doubts.

Despite the protective barriers that they have put up between them, she senses a kind soul underneath what everyone else sees. She almost banished the thought when she saw that treasure. That was before her talk with Mozzie. After Mozzie told her that he thought that Neal was going to ask her to run with them, she knew that there was hope for Neal’s reformation yet. She could tell from Mozzie’s agitation, that it was probably Mozzie that wanted to run more than Neal. If she was right, Neal was having trouble making a decision that could ruin the rest of his life. She thought of how lonely he must be. The only person he has been able to talk to honestly has constantly been pushing him towards his destruction. 

She was going to help Neal. So many things have changed, her life has gotten more complicated she knows that her life would be easier if she walked away, but when had she ever settled for easy. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was feeling, but she knew that she needed to be a friend to Neal right now. She had seen signs of his recovery like, the way he handled “Robin Hoodie” and got him to turn himself in. When she approached him with the treasure he didn’t ask her to go with him because he knew in his heart he wasn’t leaving either. Sara decided Neal needed a true friend and that it was going to be her.


End file.
